When installing trim, cabinetry, tile and siding, it is sometimes necessary to measure short distances such as those of less than one inch. However, pulling a measuring tape to measure such short distances is impractical and often ineffective.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists a need for a better way to measure short distances. It is to the provision of solutions to this and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.